


Come Fly With Me

by B0WSandARR0WS



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0WSandARR0WS/pseuds/B0WSandARR0WS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, in a tiny, run-down orphanage in Iowa, a young boy found a flyer for the circus, trodden into the mud on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fly With Me

Once, in a tiny, run-down orphanage in Iowa, a young boy found a flyer for the circus, trodden into the mud on a rainy day. He gazed at the poster with wide, round eyes and a childlike curiosity and eagerness. The bright and bold colours whispered to him of excitement and adventure as he slept and shivered under the paper thin blankets. He dreamed of a life beyond the orphanage, filled with bright lights and shining stars; of twirling acrobats and elephants and spotlights and drumrolls. The young boy curled closer to it in his sleep, the poster clutched to his chest as a lifeline of a future filled with hopes and love. He began to believe.

Months after, the boy's brother found the flyer torn and crumpled under the boy's pillow, colours faded and edges torn with use. He stared at it as a strange, warm feeling started spreading through his chest, and starts making plans. Three days later, the boy and his brother ran towards dazzling lights, dramatic music and a future that shined bright with the light of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Ahem. Not exactly long, i guess...  
> (I think this might possibly be the closest thing I will ever get to poetry... oh well)  
> Comments, kudos etc are always appreciated and give me warm fuzzies.  
> -B0WSandARR0WS xx


End file.
